So Sick
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: Suddenly something pushed my car over to the side of the road and wrenched my door open, I looked up surprised...  "Alice..."  Bella goes looking for Edward after he leaves in New Moon, different twist... Better then it sounds...
1. Bella

Bella's POV:

**Five months...**

Five months since he left...

**Five months...**

Five months since I had let him leave...

**Five months...**

Five months since I had found the things he had hidden under the floor boards...

**Five months...**

Five months since I realised he lied...

**Five months...**

Five months since I had left forks...

**Five months...**

Five months since I had started searching...

**Five months...**

Five months since I knew, I had to find him...

**Five months...**

Five months since I knew, I would die trying...

As I drove down the dark road I briefly wondered how I would find him, the world was large...

But I would find him, even if it took my whole life.

I passed a sign that said I was almost in New York, I hoped I would find some clue there...

Suddenly something pushed my car over to the side of the road and wrenched my door open, I looked up surprised...

"Alice..."


	2. Alice

Alice's POV:

When the vision faded I saw my family (minus Edward) looking at me concerned, but I couldn't focus on that now... I had to get ready...

I bounced up and ran to my closet and began packing, Jasper came in, looking wary and scared...

"Alice... what's going on?"

"Jasper, I had a vision! Bella is here!"

I could barely contain my excitement; I knew Bella would figure it out! Well... I'd hoped anyway...

"Bella?" five surprised voices echoed...

"Yes! Bella!"

I was becoming impatient now that I knew my best friend/ sister was so close!

I ran out the door and headed for the road I knew she was on; soon I could smell her...

As soon as I saw her truck I lost control and ran over, I quickly pulled her car over to the side of the road and yanked her door open. Bella stared at me surprised.

"Alice..."

She whispered it like she was scared that any sound would make me disappear, I threw myself at her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I chanted, I couldn't believe it was her!

"I am sooo sorry, my brother is an idiot! I had no idea he was going to do that and by the time I saw I was in Alaska and I wouldn't have made it in time! I tried to talk him out of it but you know him he wouldn't listen..." I was rambling now... I was just so happy to see her!

"Alice, breathe..." she laughed, I took an exaggerated breathe just to annoy her.

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

"huh?" she looked confused, we were running out of time!

"it doesn't matter, climb on my back!"

She did as she was told, something in my voice must have told her we needed to hurry.

I ran to the motel I had left the bags in, I put Bella in a chair and quickly tied her there.

"Bella Barbie Time!" I practically shrieked!

Bellas face changed from confusion to horror,

"No Alice, please, NO..."


	3. Edward

Edwards Pov:

**Five months...**

Five months since I lied to my Bella...

**Five months...**

Five months since I left her...

**Five months...**

Five months since I had seen my family...

**Five months...**

Five months since I had lost everything...

I walked slowly down the street, not taking any notice of anything around me. I heard people talking and laughing, I can hear their thoughts...

But I never heard anything, nothing that mattered anyway...

Nothing mattered anymore, I climbed into my car and began driving to the apartment I rented. The radio came on and started to play...

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

I didn't want to hear this, I didn't want to know... But I couldn't stop it...__

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

It brought so many memories... I wanted it to stop, I was so tired, but I couldn't.. __

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

I was so sick of the pain, but I knew I deserved it...__

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

I remembered, the time Bella and I lost track of time... We had driven back as fast as we could but we still missed curfew... Her truck had been so slow, we fought about getting her a new one...__

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

I would have loved to do that, I couldn't take it much longer...__

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I could never give her that, babies, she said she didn't care...__

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...  


I felt my body shake with dry sobs, I couldn't take this, I hated it...

I heard my phone ring, I ignored it, but brassed myself for what would happen next...

"_Hey, you've reached Edwards phone, leave a message and I'll make him get back to you"_

Her voice... She had laughed when she realised I didn't have a answering machine message, so she had recorded one for me...

I couldn't bring myself to change it, it was one of the few ways I still heard her voice..._  
_

"_Edward, I know you can hear me! Look, I know your feeling like shit, but I think your being stupid! She was human! Look, we are all going to this club tonight, it's a karaoke place, be there, or we will come get you and Emmett will make you move back in! Understand? Good, see you there"_

Rosalie...

I slowly made my way to the club, I couldn't move back in, not with their thoughts...

When I walked in, Jasper sent me a wave of peace, it did little, but still I nodded my appreciation.

On the stage someone was singing a bad version of California girls...

They were calling out names and you had to go on there if your name was called, I barely paid attention, not even when someone broke the glass near me...

"Ok, Next up... Edward Cullen!"

I looked at my family in confusion, they smirked and thought, _Alice..._

I looked around and noticed that she wasn't there, probably hiding from my wrath...

I walked up to the stage, ignoring the cat calls and screams of the silly human girls, it wasn't until I was halfway up the stage that I realised that Tanya and her family were here...

_Great..._ I didn't want to deal with her advances; she seemed to think that now that I left my Bella I would want her... Ludicrous really...

Music started, and I was surprised to recognise the song... and it was exactly what I was thinking...

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore

So true...

_(it's ridiculous)_

It was ridiculous...

_It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this_

Or at least I thought I was...

_(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you_

I knew that was a lie, I was far from finished...__

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Why couldn't I?__

Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

Once again a lie, didn't want to forget... I just wished it didn't hurt...__

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Why...__

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

I wasn't... I was nowhere near letting go...__

Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  


Why... Why couldn't I have turned it off...

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?_

I finished, and felt myself start to give in to the hole that was now myself...

The appulse meant nothing, the screams also meant nothing...

I turned and walked out the back exit as fast as humanly possible...

I started to shake with dry sobs,

"Why? Why couldn't I turn off the radio?"

I barely noticed that I was speaking out loud...

"I couldn't either..." A beautiful voice said.

I turned, and there she was... My Bella...

Before I knew it she was in my arms...

"I love you..."

I whispered into her neck...

She pulled me closer, "I love you too"

That was all she got out before my mouth claimed hers...

**Hey, had this idea and had to get it out...**

**Hope you like it...**

**Should I do a sequal?**

**Love ya guys**

**Thanks so much for the support, consider this the thankyou... **

**Love**

**T.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	4. Alternate ending

**Hey, this was an idea given to me by PNHornsby, hope you like it!**

Alternate ending:

Edwards POV:

After the last note had stopped I slowly walked back to my family's table, the pain was slowly growing, I tried to push it away... but it refused to be silenced...

"Ok, and next we have... Bella Swan!"

I looked up shocked, there is no way it was her. But there she was, in all her beauty...

"Hey, I'd like to dedicate this song to Edward..."

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe we can work things out  
_

Did that mean she wanted me back? __

I thought that I had all the answers  
never givin in  
but baby since you've gone  
I admit I was wrong

After what I did to her, she still loved me... is that what she was saying...__

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
im lost without you  


Lost... yes, I was lost without her... __

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs  
baby I'm so lonely all the time  
everywhere I go I get so confused  
your the only thing thats on my mind  


She was the only thing on my mind... ever...__

On my bed so cold at night  
I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right  
no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now  
make the pain just go away  
can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho) 

Tears were actually falling... she was crying, I had made her cry...__

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
an all I know is  
I'm lost without your love  
I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is  
I'm lost without you (ho)  
I'm lost without you

Her voice trailed off, it was beautiful, she was beautiful...

When she walked of the stage I found myself moving towards her...

She looked at me with so much pain, but there was something else there...

"Edward..."

Suddenly she hit me, I reeled back slightly. She shook her hand out and glared at me.

"That was for leaving, that was for lying"

I looked at her, and I saw what it was now... love... she still loved me...

Before I could stop myself I leant forward, my lips touched hers...

"thank you for finding me..."

She smiled, "I love you"

"and I you"

And again I leaned in and kissed her...

Everything was perfect now...


End file.
